jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jones Joliff
Jones Joliff is a character featured in the fan made Jojo part, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Attack Aptness. Appearance Jones Joliff is a dark skinned teenager, of a semi-muscular build. He has black hair done into rolls, which are also adorned with metals and such, and an N on the side of his head, for New York. He is usually seen wearing a large, blue, and wavy cloak, but is sometimes seen wearing a black muscle shirt, and grey sweatpants. Other than that, his outfit regularly changes, and his look is different everyday. Personality Jones is a kind, and respectful person, even when facing racial prejudice. He is known to help others, and doesn't engage in conflict, unless it is absolutely necessary. He is incredibly helpful, but sometimes has been known to let people take advantage of him, due to his extreme kindness. However, he is ruthless and merciless to those he finds to be evil, and will stop at nothing to see that they are destroyed! Synopsis History Jones Dominque Joliff, was born 1921. His parents were African Americans, who both had stable jobs, working for the NAACP, and working regular office Jobs. Everything in Jones' life was well, until his baby sister, Elecia Joliff, was diagnosed with Polio, and died from it, leaving Jones in a great depression. A depression, so great that Jones had ran away, and was hopping from house to house, in order to get away. Years later, he had adapted to living on the streets, and at a young age, he was seen in the streets, fighting grown men, and winning. These fights would, unbeknownst to him, awaken his latent Hamon Abilities. After he awakens his hamon abilities, Jones learns of someone who can teach him a technique he's been looking into, the spin. This spin, will allow him to be on par with one of his heroes, Joseph Joestar, and will finally help him with his enemies on the street. During his training, he becomes more close to his sensei, than he ever had imagined, and thought of him more like a father figure. Abilities Hamon Abilities Zoom Punch Similar to the attack used by Joseph, and Jonathan Joestar, Jones Joliff uses hamon to dislocate his shoulder, in order to provide extra reach, to a deadly punch infused with hamon. Hair Ripple Similarly to Joseph, Joliff is able to harden his hair using hamon energy, to make them hard enough to where they can be used as Kunai, or hard enough to where they can even block projectiles! Sunsong Overdrive Jones' Ultimate hamon ability, called Sunsong Overdrive, is a barrage of Hamon infused punches, similar to that of Jonathan's Sunlight Yellow Overdrive, only this time, The energy of the attacks dislocates the enemy's joints and muscles, making them unable to act, unless fighting through grueling and mind breaking pain. Silk Blue Overdrive Jones' other ultimate hamon ability is known as the silk blue overdrive, in which he uses Hamon to harden his cloak, into a wing like pattern, in which he can use it to stab, slice, or use his large, massive cloak as a blade, or armor. Paddle Ball Joliff, inspired by Joseph's creativity with the American Clackers, decided to use an ability for himself, which is where he came up with the paddle balls. Joliff has a specially made paddle ball, infused with steel. As steel is a great hamon conductor, The now, usually harmless paddle ball is now incredibly lethal, able to break bone if wielded correctly. Spin Abilities Spinning Top ''' Due to Joliff and Depeche-sensei not having access to steel balls, they decided to use an alternative, spinning tops. To Depeche's discovery, these Spinning tops channel the spin, almost exceptionally well. These spinning tops can be used to channel the spin, and hamon, for those who know how to use it. They can be used as bullets which hone in on their enemies, and come back, or they can be used as other things, such as spikes, or even ways to balance. '''Spinning Overdrive One of Joliff's most powerful techniques, the spinning overdrive, is a technique developed by Joliff, and is unique to him, and him only. The spinning overdrive can either make the spinning tops hone in on an enemy, and attack them while spinning, and hamon infused, usually honing in on certain parts of the body to disable them completely. Or, they can be planted like bombs, and will jump up, and hone in on enemies, when placed on the ground. They can even fire off rays of pure hamon, in the form of yellow lightning from their tops. Stand Ability See Main Article, Dancing Damaged Jones doesn't get his ability, until after the events of Attack Aptness. Sharpness Manipulation Dancing Damaged's main ability, is to make any object become incredibly sharp, or blunt at the behest of the user. This ability is great in conjunction with other abilities, such as the spin. This ability also ties into one of it's other abilities, making it, and it's user truly deadly. Shadow Transportation Dancing Damaged's secondary ability is to allow it's user to travel people, or objects freely between shadows. However, in order to do this correctly, the user must have the other shadow in place. Another ability that comes within this ability, is that The user of Dancing Damaged can even stay in a dimension between the shadows, that the user just calls, The In between. Shadow Manipulation Dancing Damaged's tertiary ability is to manipulate shadows, to the extent of even making them rise up off the ground, however, they aren't tangible, only to the user. This makes this ability an incredibly deadly ability, as these tangible shadows can be sharpened, and can make them like makeshift blades. Another way to use this ability, is to make shadows move from in front, to behind, or all around a person, allowing for transportation to be easier. Invisibility ''' Dancing Damaged's other ability is to allow it's user to disappear into the shadows. Once turning invisible, the user will remain invisible, unless interacting with an object or person, making them fully visible. '''Ethereal Being Once invisible, a secondary ability to Invisibility activates, making the user ethereal in an aspect. This allows them to phase through objects, and fly.